


MarcoAce AU mixer!

by Rbook



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbook/pseuds/Rbook
Summary: For MarcoAce Week, One-shots filled with nothing but AUs. Each day follows that prompts of the day plus an AU concept I picked, to make things fun.





	1. Day 1: Freedom. Royal AU

Marco sat among the crowd of nobles in silent disgust, though he hid it well behind half lidded eyes making many believe he could care less about being there. All around him, people were finding their seat and chatting excitably about the auction.

 _Though that isn’t much of a surprise_ , the blond prince thought with a huff as he crossed his legs.   It was the annual auction that brought people from all over the world as it was the main event to the peace treaty sign hundreds of years ago. To celebrate that treaty, the following week after it’s signing the cultures of all the kingdoms had been introduced to the people who had come to witness the greatest moment in history. An event was created to show the greatness of the participating kingdoms for each of those days, now years later they continued. 

He hated it there.

 Hated the building.  Hated the people. Hated the purpose, the _need_ for him is there.

But he was one of the sons of King Edward Newgate, the hire to the throne of the Moby kingdom and thus had to part take in the last day of the festival no matter how much he dispraised it.  He was the only one out of his fifteen brothers that had to be present with his father, but he guesses that was a blessing in itself. He didn’t want them here with him, not when it made him this sick to part take in.

His father, nicknamed Whitebread, did not allow his children to see what exactly was the auction. They, like the rest of the world, were in the dark about the “merchandise” that was sold as only the nobles from the kingdoms were allowed into the room to part take. The difference, however, was that even if they were royal Whitebeard refused to have their innocence stolen away about the peace treaty festival. He wanted them to remember it as the wonder-filled the week  of happiness and magic as they thought it was.

Only Marco knew the true darkness this day held.

The lights dimmed suddenly snapping the prince from his thoughts and he watched with a faked bored expression as the curtain was lifted.

A terrified red haired  girl chained to the center of the stage stared back at him. He felt his father stiffen next to him, a mumbled swear escaping his lips, and knew that his Pops would bet for the young maiden until he got her. He clutched his hand in order to not do the same.

“Hundred thousand!”

“Hundred fifty thousand!”

“two hundred thousand!”

The shouts started imminently as the girl whimpered at each rising number. It was to be expected, however, after all, today she would be a sold away  for her crimes. What crime did she commit? Simple. She was born.

Marco gritted his teeth as he read the pamphlet he was handed before sitting.  Her profile stated that she was born from a prostitute and henceforth worth nothing to the rest of the world but she had mange to inherited her mother’s beauty that made her seem so exotic. The perfect choice for a sex slave, the merchandise that the auction sold each year and the ones the royals were excited to gain. The poor thing was only twelve years old.

“fifty hundred  thousand.” Whitebeard's voice boom above all other offers to make many drop their heads in silence not wanting to bet against the strongest man in the world. They could rise to a higher price but many wanted to make the large man into an ally for the future and were willing to let him have the little girl. Just like every year, they watched as the girl’s neck was marked with the Whitebeard crest and taken backstage to wait for the King to pick up later.  It would be the last time any of them would see the girl. She like many other slaves bought by the Moby Dick Kingdom would simply disappear after the whole event was done with.

The fact the strongest man in the world prefers children as sex slaves were a well-known fact.  A lot of the royals thought it was amusing but many knew it was due to younger ones having a higher chance of being virgins. Or so they thought.

Marco inwardly  smirked at the fools who all thought Whitebeard did anything _other_ than set his slaves free. It was a tradition for his family to buy as many as they could then set them free once they boarded their boats. In order to avoid being  hunted down once set free however the family acted as if though they had killed the ones bought that day and hide the ex-slaves as civilians in their kingdom. It meant many would never see their hometowns again but since Whitebeard claimed all of them as the family the moment they stepped into his lands, many of the unwanted never wanted to leave anyway.

They were sold in the first place because the world scorns their existence, and suddenly finding somewhere they weren’t treated like outcasts? None wanted to leave Pops.

Next came a young man with wavy blond hair and ripping muscles glaring bloody murder at the crowd.  He is the child of a thief and now was paying for his father’s crimes. His profile claimed he was already showing the signs of following in his father’s footsteps at five years old when he tried to take a blanket from the market “lying” about being cold at night.  His pretty face made him very desirable.

“fifty hundred thousand yoi” The prince said raising a hand with a slightly bored expression. Many knew him for his male preference and once again allowed the Whitebeard household to win. The man was taken backstage struggling the whole way with a shout about  “getting free one day and making the rotten nobles pay”

Marco like him.

The auction continued through the night and once more Whitebeard bought the most. Whatever he didn’t manage to get his son, Prince Marco, bought and only allowed five get sold to others. It was a bitter pill to swallow but both knew they could not save everyone and with heavy hearts watch the unlucky ones get collared with anything else then their family symbol.

It was the very last one before the day was over and Marco sat up a little straighter.  The main event was always left in mystery to make it that much more fun to buy and he wondered what they collected this year. Was it another fishmen child? A giant? A magic user?

The possibilities were endless but there was one fact that remain true.

Whoever was save best for last was going to be unbelievably gorgeous. It was the only one everyone forgot politics for and fought until only the richest won.  The Whitebeards were no exception.

 _I wonder if it’s male or female this year._ Marco thought as he watched them roll in a cage hidden under a golden blanket onto the stage. He felt the whole room lean in with interest and fought back a scowl at the greedy looks that were sent to the whimpering coming from underneath it.   _Whatever it is, we **will** be winning. _

Marco was prepared  for a lot of things but when the auctioneer, a disgusting man named Teach, cleared his throat and spoke he felt his very insides freeze over in shock . “Ladies and gentlemen! I have the honor of presenting you the son of the fallen king Gol D. Roger, as our main event!”

The words had the desired effect. The whole room exploded in shouts of excitement and thick bloodlust. Many had hated Roger for years because the man had been known for conquering kingdoms throughout his life. He raided and stole land from many, it did not matter that he did so to be put an end to all the oppression those lands, suffered under their former rulers nor that he was one of the kindest kings ever to live. His actions started wars, his ideas ignored by higher ups and false rumors of the murderous monster he was were spread.

It was unknown was true and what wasn’t anymore, because of this but none could hide his existence even after a civil war broke out in his kingdom lead by the fascist group called World Government had managed to overthrow and execute him twenty years ago.

Marco had only met him once but even though he was still just a small child, he knew how powerful the man had been. None could deny that he had truly earned  the nickname “Pirate King” for nothing. Roger had held everything the world could offer in his hands and many despised him for it.  

It seemed based on the expressions around him, many were ready to gain revenge on the man through his son.

“Marco. We better not lose” Whitebeard mumbled to him his hands turning white with how hard he gripped his betting number. The blond prince could understand his rage, after all, Roger had been one of his closest friends growing up.

Teach laughed before loudly proclaiming “ I give you, Portgas D. Ace! The little bastard was hiding using his slut of a mother’s name but thanks to one of our best hunters Akainu he was brought in tonight!”

The answering roar of approval was disgusting and the Phoenix- the title Marco had earned for his many won battles defending his country- felt his determination rise to higher levels.

“Of course yoi”  The blond answered eyes intense as the blanket was slowly started lifted. “We can both bet as one-“

The man cut himself off as his breath was stolen right from his chest suddenly as he locked eyes with stormy gray eyes. They rested in a freckled face that was pulled in a hated sneer but it did nothing to hide how _beautiful_ the young man was. In all his years of living Marco could never say his ever seen someone memorizing as the young man chained in the cage.  He was shirtless with a beaded necklace and black shorts his only clothing- probably a spite to his royal blood being worthless now-  and yet he still held a presence of someone better, someone who could be so much more than a boy in his father’s shadow if given the chance.

But going by the look in his eye, Marco could bet his future crown that the kid probably never gotten that chance.  He never been free of that burned since the day he was born.

“We have to win. We have to give him _freedom_ Pops”  the blond mumbled in a daze, eyes never leaving the grey ones on stage. He watched as the sneer soften into a surprise one, the freckled beauty moment

 _Huh. So the he could read lips?_ The bond thought as the raven studied him with suspicion, feeling oddly warm inside at the attention.  The rest of the room fading away, both were ignoring the others in the room shouting numbers in a attempt of buying the cursed prince.

 _‘It’s okay now. I’ll help you.’_  He mouth to the youth who imminently glared back. He chuckled at that but soon raise his voice to make his claim wager that left other in the dust.

“five hundred billion!”

 


	2. Day 2: Hobbies. Artist AU

 Portgas D Ace loved to watch people.

He was a loud person by nature but he could get quite at times to see how his fellow humans went about their days. It helped moved his muse and gave him plenty of practice with the different body portions he often observed. He liked the challenge of his models moving around while trying to draw what he saw and often left most of his sketches undone because the models had left his line of sight.

He wasn't a professional but Ace had been painting and drawing since he was ten, which lead to some rather amazing detail in his artwork especially when showing movement. His brothers both praise his art with adoration and would often time demand a commission for school work. He didn't really mind, as his art was mostly a side hobby he started at the recommendation of his foster mother.

Dadan had known his angry from childhood needed an outlet somehow and one day had simply dumped a stretch book into his lap with the order to "Draw whatever the hell you want."

He had at first been against it, but one day when he couldn't find his small cheap camera to take a picture of Luffy's smile ( so happy and filled with love, meant only for him,) he ended up just flipping the thing open to draw it instead.

Ace still cringed at his first attempt to get his baby brother's love down onto paper but because he was a stubborn fool he didn't give up on trying for nearly three months. It was three of the most frustrating but fun moths of his life.

Ever since then the freckled lad would randomly start drawing what was around him. He started with his brothers be it while they were camping, sleeping, going on adventures or even just hanging out at the house. He then moved to the random members of his foster house. The men were all old enough to move out but usually came around the house like - in Dadan's words- a bunch of good for nothing bandits to steal food.

He eventually moved on to people he saw at the park one day while taking Luffy to play and had been left breathless by a man with shockingly red hair. He all but dove fo his red marker to color the man's hair since it was such a rich gorgeous shade. He was hooked on drawing strangers since then.

He thought he was a creep.

His brothers thought it was fun and that it made him an edgy artist.

They used to play "I spy, you paint" with him. Each would sit at his side and try to describe a passing person, while he tried to guess who they spoke of and draw them as quickly as he could. It was a fun way to spend the days.

It was so much fun in fact, that to this day Ace still played it even if he wasn't with his brothers all the times anymore. .

The raven haired twenty year old loved to ride the subway in the late afternoons. There he could find the most intriguing characters- like the lady who blow bubbles with her soup or the one guy who loved giraffes- but it was also sort of empty enough that it made it possible for him to have enough room to pick someone out and get to work.

He rode it every Friday the entire route just so he could find something of interest- as it was the night most did stupid stuff but not too stupid, that was Saturday- and find a muse. Most of his artwork was influenced by the ones on the train. he even started his own comic about a teen who lived in the station.

He was hoping to find some business men to get some reference for his comic when he spotted a man sleeping in a suite arcos from him.

A man who's hair reminded him of a pineapple.

His first reaction was to giggle at that but the man had shifted a bit in his sleep and angled his head just right that his face was hit with the light in the most appealing way possible. He looked graceful yet equally peaceful when sleeping, his face sharp in all the right ways and his body like it had been craved from stone.

Ace had to draw him.

So he did.

He started with a quick basic outline then added more detail as time went on. He pulled out his color pencils to try and truly capture the moment by adding the correct color, and shading. When he finished he flipped the page and started again. He drew him in different sections and with special detail to his hands or face, the most appealing to the artist.

Ace was so concentrated on the other male that he lost track of what stations they stopped at until the loud buzzing of the intercom suddenly snapped him out of his zone.

"Ladies and gentlemen this will be our final stop for the night. Please remember to take everything with you and thank you for riding with us."

The man across from him stirred before Ace could react and he ended up locking eyes with the sleeping stranger. Blue eyes blinked a few times before a blond eyebrow rose as the other realized that Ace was staring at him.

This was not the first time his been caught staring at someone while drawing them, yet Ace still hated the deep blush that blossomed on his face non the less. He looked away quickly and rushed out with the crowded into the station as fast as he could, trying his best to not glance in the stranger’s direction.

He was so embarrassed.

In his haste he missed the paper that slipped out of his book and the blond hair man who picked it up.

The following week Ace was shocked to see the man again this time a little ways down from where he was sitting. The man had on glasses  and was typing away on his laptop rather fiercely. The freckled man was in awe of the speed in which the blond's fingers moved over his keyboard and of the grace in which they did so.

His fingers twitched with the desire to capture the movement but his last encounter with the other male made him hesitate. It would be mortifying if he was caught again, and Ace wasn’t sure he survive the embarrassment a second time. But the blond man was so hard to ignore especially as he leaned just slightly so his body was resting against the back seat more comfortable but also giving the freckled male a better view of it.  

He stared at him for a moment or two before coming to the conclusion that the other wouldn't notice him staring and imminently took out his sketch book. This time since the other's eyes were open, Ace made sure to take subtle glance at him each time he looked over in order to play it off as him glancing at the whole cart in general.

But didn’t mind.

He really likes the shade of blue he needed to get the stranger’s eyes just right so it was worth it.

Ace was so busy trying to be sneaky that he didn't think twice about the amused smirk pulling at the his model’s lips. Again he spent the whole ride drawing the man and even allowed a happy smile blossom onto his face when the man shifted a little to get into his eyesight better.

How lucky was that?

When the final stop came Ace was almost sad he had to leave but packed up anyway and walked out before the man even finished putting away his laptop. He feared this would be the last time he saw him and hoped he got enough to guess what he looked like standing up.

He was pleased to see the man again the following Friday this time to lean against the wall with his eyes closed and headphones in. The blond's head bopped to his music while Ace drew his frame with care. He loved the casual clothes the other wear that day- A white shirt under a purple jacket and blue jeans- and wondered where he got his clothes from. They looked to be designers yet not at the same time.

Again he thought nothing of the grin pulling at the other's lips. In fact, he thought nothing of it for almost three more weeks until Sabo had seen his drawings a month later.

"Why don’t you just talk to the guy?" Sabo asked flipping through the pages of his work. The blond had come over to stay the weekend with him as his university was on break because of a lab accident (that Sabo swear up and down his girlfriend had caused in order to get out of class. Koala can be scary at times) His all but blood brother had been informed of the happenings through phone calls and texts of course, but this was the first time he's seen just how obsessed Ace had become with drawing his subway stranger.

It was borderline stacker-ish.

"Why would I talk to him?" The freckled man asked confused.

Sabo turned unimpressed eyes at him before pointy gesturing to the pages scattered in front of them. The table was nearly overflowing with the blond pineapple hair styles. Huh. When did he get so many of them?

"Gee, I don't know Ace. Maybe its cause you have a crush on the guy or maybe it's cause the guy is aware that you've been drawing him?" the sarcasm dripping from the blond’s voice could fill an entire ocean.

The raven haired man froze. He wasn't sure what shocked him the most. The idea that the man knew about his little hobby or that his brother thought he had a _crush_ of all things on a complete stranger.

"Sabo, what the hell?" He asked in disbelief, watching as his brother rolled his eyes. He sat down with how shocked he felt and this time Sabo actually studied him more closely before his forehead wrinkled in wonderment. Ace was completely baffled about how his brother had come to that conclusion.

The middle brother started back at him just as baffled. "Wait. You really didn't figure it out? Ace, look at these drawings and tell me that the man isn't amused or hell even _posing_ all the time!"

"Wha-?" The young adult said only to cut himself off when he realized how right his brother was. The man had been posing. He knew Ace watched and chosen to not call him out on it but instead let him continue for the fun of it.

He wasn't sure if the man was thoughtful or a narcissist.

So he decided to ask him personally.

That Friday Ace didn't have his stench book with him but he did have two movie tickets to a comedy Sabo said he had taken Koala on a date the week before.

He gave himself a small pep talk before strolling over to the man whose smile was surprisingly warm as he stared back. He grows a little nervous but decided he already spent weeks being weird and still haven’t driven the other away he just went for it.

He put on his flirtiest smile and throws out a hand for a handshake.

"Hi, my names Ace."

The man's smile seemed to brighten even with his half-lidded eyes giving his face a slightly sleepy look. He opens his mouth to answer  and the freckled  male suddenly realized this would be the first time he would hear the other's voice.

"Hi Ace, I'm Marco yoi" Marco said casually while Ace melted a little inside at the sound. "Are you going to draw me again today?"

"Nah, I was thinking about a change of scenery today actually. How about at the movies and at a restaurant?"

"I like that yoi."


	3. Day 3: Laugh. Morden Au

Marco Phoenix does not like night clubs.

He just couldn’t stand people pushing up against him, even when he did _not_ want to dance, with unnecessary loud music nearly blasting his head open. His brothers, however, loved night clubs and would drag his workaholic ass to one nearly every week. It depended on who was the “hosting” bother each night but they tended to roam to different clubs weekly. Of course, with fourteen brothers who were all at the drinkable age, they were already regulars in almost all clubs New World City had to offer them.

The only good thing about being regulars at each club was that he knew very well where was the best place to sit and not be bothered. While his brothers each dance the night away, drank until morning or flirted into a pair of pants Marco would find a nice dark corner table to sit in watching over his sibling's stuff. He didn’t really mind though because he used that time to relax by reading on his phone, something that he did almost every chance he got true, but it was still nice. Sure every once in a while he would feel a sort of longing whenever one of his brother would go over to pick up their stuff, wiggling their eyebrows about leaving early with someone.

He wondered what that felt like. Not the sex part obviously- he wasn’t into one night stands at all. – but the part where someone wanted to send a night with you because they wanted something more than friendship.

Marco was handsome. He knew he was but he hadn’t been on a date in years, and sometimes he got a little lonely.

His siblings claim it was because he needed to put himself out there a little more, (since the blond man didn’t really socials that much), but sometimes it felt like it was due to him being boring.

His ex-boyfriend once told him it was because his jokes wouldn’t make anyone laugh and it was probably due to his age that made them so hard to understand.

It had stung.

His brothers had been pissed and were this close of beating the shit out of him, but Marco had put a stop to it at once. He had laughed it off, hoping to not make a scene about the matter. He wasn’t really that surprised when two days later the guy had broken up with him. 

_Sorry, Marco but this isn’t working. Maybe someday you can find someone who, you know, has fun being with you._

What a great way to dump someone.

Sighing the blond man rubbed his eyes. It’s been two years since his break up but the words still haunted him, making Marco wondered if dating was worth the risk even though at the end he knew he was going to bore his partner to death. He hated that his siblings started the club visiting to try and find him someone who, in their words,  “Has there shit together and know how to treat him right.”

Apparently, even though his ex never raised his hand against him, his family claimed him to be abusive. But Marco knew it wasn’t like that. He just wasn’t that great of a person they thought he was and his ex, had just been honest with him. He needed someone like that because Marco had a lot of faults no one had been brave enough to bring to his attention before. It has been hard not to notice at first but little by little he started realized how right his ex had been. Marco couldn’t do a lot of things right it seemed.

His mood worsens when he thinks about it.  Why was he so….awful at everything? And why had people let him believe otherwise for so long?

“Excuse me?” A voice suddenly said.

Marco’s head snapped up to see a twenty-something young man standing in front of him. His shirt was open to show off amazing abs that were painted on with neon red, resembling fire. His face was partly hidden under a red cowboy hat that complemented his face nicely, which was also painted. His smile was wide and blue due to the black lights in the club but it didn’t derail his looks one bit. In fact, it gave him more of an appeal somehow. Marco blinked at him stupidly, because why was this guy talking to him? 

The question barely drifted into his head when he realized he must be talking to someone else- _not everything is about you Marco, Stop being so self-centered -_ and turn his head to see who it was.  There was no around him. Wha-?

Marco’s eyes to widened when he realizes it was him the flame-painted male was speaking to and snapped his head back to the guy that was standing before his table suddenly. Dumbly he pointed at himself, a question clear on his face. The guy’s grin widens and he held up his phone with a charger.

Ah.

Marco glanced at the only outlet for the public that was behind him, the reason for why he chooses this table in the first place whenever they come here. It was his favorite since he didn’t have to worry about his phone dying before the night was over like other places. The guy wanted to charge his phone, not talk to him. Sheesh, he really was self-centered, he had hoped that was just something his ex said when mad at him for asking for dates. 

And again he was proven wrong.

 He nodded to one of the empty chairs instead of speaking and watched as the guy eagerly slide into the chair beside him, perhaps a little too eagerly,  but thought nothing of it as the outlet _was_ behind him. Other than the chair he sat on, that one was the closest to it. The guy’s battery was probably at like one percent or something and that was why he was so excited. He mentally shrugged as he turned back to his story, finding his last spot with ease and nearly forgot about the other.  But he couldn’t help but sneak glances at the other that was suddenly fidgeting around a bit before a text let up his phone.

The guy pulled a face at it and fingers moved over the screen to respond rather fast. Obviously, the other male had stuff going on and if Marco tried to start a conversation he would just bore him.

Sighing the blond went back to his own screen, knowing the other wouldn’t speak to him in a million years anyway so why he suddenly wanted to talk to him was so _stupid_ -

“So,  you come to this club a lot, don’t you? Why haven’t I ever seen you dance before?” The question once again started him. Marco turned to his table mate and was slightly taken back by how close the other was. He paused before pointing at himself again, slightly asking if he was addressing him. He immediately regretted the action because, of course, he was, who else could the guy be talking to? How stupid did he have to be-

A laugh broke from the guy.

Marco forgot how to breathe for a second.

“Yes, you. Is it because you’re shy?” The male asked leaning in a little more to be heard over the EDM song that came on. The blond could see freckles on the other’s face this close up that he had missed because of the lack of light. Holy shit, that was cute.

Unable to get his tongue to work, he watched as the other’s face fell a bit from his lack of response. The guy gave him an apologetic smile before turning awkwardly to his phone seeming to clutch to it for dear life as he texted something quickly. The reply was immediate and the guy raised a brow at it before swallowing and glancing back at him. 

Marco regretted staring at him when their eyes locked again then turned away from the black haired man quickly. He wasn’t sure how the other reacted but he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes that know the youth was probably texting again.  The atmosphere around grew tense and awkward and the blond hated it. He wanted it to go away.

Without thinking about it first, Marco blurted out “It’s cause I rather am a hermit in the corner.”

He felt horror rush over him as he realized what he said but before he could explain that he meant to answer the question that was asked about ten minutes ago, he heard that wonderful laugh again. Turning he was shocked to find the guy laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. Was it really that funny? It couldn’t be that funny. Was this guy making fun of him?

“Um…” he said trying to find a nice way to ask as the other’s laugh died down.

The black hair man flinched, before rubbing his neck sheepishly. “Sorry. I um.. didn’t mean to laugh that loud. Your joke was hilarious though”

Blue eyes blinked “you thought it was funny?”

It was the other’s turn to blink in surprise. “Well yeah. I mean hermit? That witty as hell.”

“Oh” What else could he say to that?

The guy’s phone lit up again and after a quick glance at it, the other’s face grew more confident. The younger drew a breath in before smiling charmingly at the blond  “I’m Ace, by the way, thanks for letting me sit here.”

“Oh no problem, I’m Marco yoi”  He winced at his speech impediment that forced its ugly head into the conversation- _Marco stop saying yoi! It’s annoying. Don’t make excuses, if you were really trying then it would be gone by now!-_ but he tried to cover it with a cough even though it wasn’t anywhere near close to the sound.  The other was staring at him in wonderment.

Suddenly a text from Thatch distracted him and Marco politely nodded his head to his phone as he returns to it.

**_Hey man, I can’t find my glow sticks. Are they at the table?_ **

Marco rolled his eyes at his brother’s priorities before giving the table top a quick glance in search of what he wanted.  His eyes landed accidently on Ace’s phone and noticed he was speaking to someone named Sabo before spotting the glow sticks his brother was missing.

With a small hum he texted back **_They are moron._**

After a moment pause he quickly added **_Don’t come get them. I’m talking to someone._**

That done he put his phone down ignoring all the texts that suddenly started flowing in from his other siblings that Thatch no doubt informed as soon as he knew. No that it mattered that hi brother came over but he hadn’t made a new friend in a while and Ae seemed friendly enough. He didn’t want his brothers ruining that by butting in. It wasn’t at all because he was hoping to get lucky with Ace. He just didn’t want to live through his siblings embarrassing him _thinking_ he wanted to get lucky. For all, he knew Ace was straight anyway.

A hand taps him on the shoulder, lingering a bit before returning to the owner’s side. He turned to the younger male who was a little closer than before. “Hey want to hear a witty joke? It’s a pun but a funny one I swear.”

Well, what else could he waste his time on?  He smiled, the dark voice of his ex quite for a while as he sat up.  “Sure.”

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~X~~~~~~X~~~~~

Sabo grin satisfied as he watched Ace flirt with the blond. This was the first time his freckled brother worked up the nerve to talk to the stranger instead of chickening out half way when walking over and even though he needed to use his phone as an excuse it had obviously paid off. 

The freckled male had developed a crush on the other a few weeks ago after spotting the guy in the shadows one night and been struck down by cupid rather violently. His brother wouldn’t shut up about the other and he didn’t even know his name.

He smirked as the guy that had caught Ace’s eye throw his head back and shook. The music was too loud for him to hear but the scared male knew the guy was laughing at the joke Luffy told them that morning. The one Ace had practice until he memorized as if though it had been his originally for this exact moment.

He glances down at his phone re-reading their entire conversation again.

**_Sab, his looking at his phone what do I do?_ **

_Start a conversation._

**_How?_ **

_Ask why his never dance then ask him to dance with you._

A few minutes passed while Ace tried then

**_It didn’t work! He's not saying anything! Help!_ **

_Calm down. It's ok, the guys’ interested._

**_How can you tell? You’re not even over here! It's so awkward!_ **

_His staring at you._

**_What? Wait. Hold on._ **

Another few minutes passed And Sabo noticed the moment his brother managed to get his hooks into the other by the wonder that blossomed on his follow blond male’s face even though it had a hint of disbelief. He had sent his last text which really pushed Ace to up his flirting game.

_Hook. Line. And Sinker. You got him._

 Sabo walked into the crowd before emerging onto the other side where he meets fourteen faces all looking at him expectably. His partners in crime. The blond grin at them as three let a whoop of glee and the rest started giving each other high fives. With a laugh, Sabo announced   “Mission accomplished”


	4. Day 4: Mask. Superhero AU

Ace was excited, maybe a little too excited as he couldn’t quite keep still in his seat, eyes flickering to the clock every other second.  But who could really blame him?  It was, after all, the year that his been waiting for all his life.

It being his seventeenth birthday today his super power would be developing at midnight and he couldn’t wait to finally be able to suit up. He waited all his childhood wondering what his power was going to be after watching his grandpa’s super strength kick butt for years.  “The Fist” was one of the world’s greatest heroes and Ace couldn’t wait to be considered one of them in just a few more minutes.  When the clock struck twelve his power would unlock for use just like every other super being in the world.

“Are you nervous?” Asked Sabo as he finished the last minutes touches on Ace’s consume. His brother had been working on it for months now and even though they both didn’t know what Ace would unlock, they had agreed that black could go with anything. Ace had been sure to throw in a hat, mask and a splash of red though. He wasn’t quite sure what his blond brother had in mind as he refused to let Ace even catch a glance at what his suit look like, claiming it had to be a surprise. He did know however that it involved a black cowboy hat and spandex after the items arrived in the mail which he sign for as Sabo had been at a Steam punk convention.

Ace glanced over at him just as his brother closed the box holding his suit.  “A little but I’m _so_ ready for this. I thought of a name. What do you think of Sticker?”

Sabo hummed then shook his head  “ It’s good but not…I don’t know it just doesn’t seem to fit you. Maybe something to do with your powers would be better?”

Before the freckled man could respond his youngest brother, Luffy, suddenly came barging down the stairs like a storm. He was still in his blue pajamas obviously skipping out on his ten o’clock curfew.  Not that the oldest really cared, he wanted his precious little bundle of sunshine there for when he came of age Even if he was a little…enthusiastic.  

“Ace! Ace! Did it happen? What you get? Is it cool?”  The boy shouted at the top of his lungs.  Both older teens winced at the ringing in their ears which was cause of said shout. The raven hair seventeen year old swears Luffy would have something like a sonic scream based on past experience. The kid was too loud not to be. But that was in another three years when the lad turned seventeen.

“Not yet Lu, I still five more minutes to wait for” Ace answered patiently.

“I bet it’s going to be awesome! Cause Ace is awesome!” The thirteen year old claimed as he sat down at the table where his brothers were.  Sabo hummed in agreement before leaning over and tapping Ace on the arm. His older brother’s face was beet red but it was ok since Luffy had that kind of effect on people. The blond could still remember Luffy’s cheering at his first showing. He had been a nervous reek but he still entered that clothes design contest to win the cash prize. His brothers had been there and Luffy’s voice had been the loudest in the whole crowd.

Luffy was the most emotionally stable one of them and sometimes they needed a little extra love. Both older brothers still got flustered though when he did.

Ace took a calming breath after his blush went down.  “T-Thanks Lu.”

“Shishishi your welcome!”

“three more minutes guys”  Sabo announced as he glanced at his wrist watch.  “We should move in case his power causes damage to the house. Let’s go to the training room”

Both dark hairs males nodded in agreement before dashing down to the basement where their training room was hidden. Every superhero family had one, as each needed a place to practice with their super power without giving away their secret identity. The room was simple, resembling a dojo more than anything else, but still had some random weights here and there. The walls of the training room were made out a special material known as Sea Stone that made it possible to practice safely without endanger anything beyond it or give away that super beings were living there. The three boys had spent a lot of time in that room training with their grandpa in case a villain ever learned about their existence, and wanted to get revenge on the family tree.

Now that training would finally be used for more instead  of just self-defense.

With a grin Ace sprinted to the middle of the room while his two brothers stayed behind the “danger” line at a safe distance. All three were grinning widely but none  could deny that the freckled teen was the most excited.  It was too bad their gramps was handling a hostage situation somewhere in the New world district and wouldn’t be able to make it in time  for Ace’s awaking but at least they were and that’s all that mattered in the end.

“ twelve seconds.”   Sabo said as Ace’s heart speed up. It was time. 

“Count down?” Luffy said rocking on his heels. 

“Sure.”

“Ten!”

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

“Six!”

“Five!”

“Four!”

“Three!”

“Two!”

Ace took a deep breath

“One.”

And the room busted into flames.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marco growled as one of the guns was slammed into the back of his head again. The three idiots that decided robbing the bank where he worked at were having fun smacking the hostages around especially him it seemed. This had been the third time Idiot One had hit him unprovoked.  Maybe it was because he didn’t whimper in fear at their appearance and more in annoyance. But he couldn’t help it. Why did villains have to be so cliché and try to rob a bank? Most of the money wasn’t here! It was all done by computers now days to avoid this exact situation.

Honestly they were just wasting their time.  And Marco’s. His shift had just ended before they showed up.  He wanted to go home and relax dammit.

  If there weren’t so many people around he would have called his siblings over to deal with this mess. Then again even if they knew about the situation they probably wouldn’t be able to get here in time.

Sadly the Whitebeards Team Force were out in space somewhere fighting an meteor that was hurling to earth about a hour ago. It was pretty simple to handle but would take time to destroy because the pieces that broke off of the rock could still ended up in the pathway of earth. It was apparently a pain to deal with but it didn’t change the reality.

 They had their hands full at the moment. And Marco, though he wished it wasn’t so, did not have super powers to deal with the situation himself. He wasn’t on the Whitebeard Team Force even though he was the oldest because when he had turn seventeen his powers had not unlocked.  There were many cases where this happened, as only one percent of the world had powers, but he had always believed he would be part of it. Even after his seventeen birthday he waited for his powers to come. As some _did_ appear latter on, they were classified the  “Devil Fruits” because they needed time to ripe like a fruit but were usually so dangerous that most who gain them become villain, hence devil.  

He spent nine years waiting for it to happen. He was sure he would get them.

It wasn’t until he saw the pity on his family’s faces that he knew he wasn’t though.  

With a grunt he was slammed against a wall where all the other hostages had been herded. There were about fifteen in total,  ten workers and five guests. He tried to help calm some down but his captors would have none of that and shot at their feet in order to scare them. Most of the people in the room were crying and a little girl of four had peeped herself. Her cries were the loudest and getting louder by the second. Her mother was trying her best to calm her down and quite her probably knowing that the three men’s patience would run out soon if she didn’t.

“Shut up that brat before I do it for you!” One man screamed as he kicked the woman in the back. 

Marco grinded his teeth, but he couldn’t do much about it. Sure his train with siblings and could probably take out two of them; the last one would be a problem.  The third one was on the second floor, gun pointed at them in case anyone tried anything. The blond would be able to move out of the way of a mere bullet but he couldn’t say the same for the others in the room. No. If he wanted to keep everyone alive for the moment he needed to sit down and wait. Either for his chance to do something or for a hero to show up. Whatever came first, he wasn’t complaining.

A thump sound grab everyone’s attention distracting everyone from the woman and child.

 The third man dropped from the second floor unconscious.

Everyone blinked confused.

Wha-?

A man gasped on his right.  “I-It’s the Flame Fist!”

Marco watched as a young man dress in black tights and a red tight sleeveless shirt jumped down to the floor with his hands positioned in guns. His eyes were covered by a domino mask that was attached to a black cowboy hat which somehow hid his identity perfectly. A smiling and frowning face sat comfortably on his hat: his hero mark.  He wore a cocky smirk as he stood up from his crouched position, fingers aimed at the two stun thieves. “Hello there gentlemen. I’m going to ask you nicely to let these kind people go.”

That snapped the two men out of their surprised before shooting at the youth who let out a chuckle. He raised his hands and _shot fire from his fingertips._ The flames hit the guns out of the two man easily as they tried not to get burn, then when both males were distracted the hero shot forward and dropped kicked Idiot One then gave a nasty hand chop to his friend. Both went down to not move again. 

With that done the masked hero turned to the hostages and gave a boyish grin.  The red fire running up and down his arms like a cat caressing it’s master. He looked dangerous but fun in a morbid way, yet still somehow manage to seem gorgeous. His freckled cheeks were pulled wide apart and the blond swear they resembled stars. Then he made the whole picture better by opening his mouth and saying    “Well I did ask nicely didn’t I?”

Marco might be in love.

The people by his side busted into cheers and sobs of relief.

Fire Fist gave a short bow then burned away Just as the police broke down the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

That night as Marco was cooking for his exhausted family, he day dreamed about the young hero. Sure it had been three years since Fire Fist first busted onto the hero scene with his fire ability he was still a young hero. It was only recently that he stop being considered a rookie (adamantly a strong one)  with a wanted rate of five hundred million hire rate.  He was rising in city protection fast and rumor had it strong enough to be considered one of the Seven Warlords just a few weeks into his debut.  

Not so bad for a kid.

The rumors also said he was dating Blue Gentlemen, the steam punk dress  blond hero with the ability to shift into a dragon.  He had shown up not too long after Fire Fist and the two seemed to have formed a partnership right off the bat. That usual meant they knew each other outside the suit and that they were closer than just friends. There were a whole webpage directed to the two. He knows because he just spent the last four hours reading anything he can get his hands on that involved Fire Fist on his laptop.

Marco scowled at his spaghetti

Sure the two complemented each other were well while fighting and sure they acted without having to plan anything among  themselves, like they knew what the other was going to  do before they did it _but_ it didn’t mean they would be a good couple. Didn’t even mean they were dating while he was at it, after it was based on rumors.

And even if they were, the Whitebeard knew it wouldn’t last. Just because Blue Gentlemen was unique it didn’t mean he was good enough for fire wielder. The guy was way too….something, and it wouldn’t work out. How could it when they were so obviously wrong for each other? Hell who even came up with the rumor, they needed to go get their head’s check.

A sigh escaped his lips while he mixed the tomato sauce.

Who was he kidding? The two were practically married.

He tried not to think about them kicking butt together, clapping each other on the back in a job well down, going home after a long day of saving the world,  them _kissing each other good night and the stupid whispered “I love you”s, **probably making** **love right at this moment-**  _

“MARCO!”  Izo’s terrified scream snapped him out of his dark thoughts. He wondered what was wrong with his brother but something blue caught his attention before he could question his brother. It was on his sleeve, the one right over the still on stove, that was blue.

Why?

 Simple.

 His arm was on fire.

He stared at it for a few seconds not understanding what he was seeing and then it registered in his head.

_HIS ARM IS ON FIRE!_

With a scream he dropped the wooden spoon from his hand just as the rest of the family busted into the kitchen all wielding their powers, ready for a fight. Izo had run to get the fire extinguisher and started blasting the white foam at his arm all while making strangled cat noises. His siblings started screaming too when they realized the oldest whole body was covered into blue flames, as he rolled on the ground screaming bloody murder at the top of his lungs. Hey Marco was on fire,, so obviously stop, drop and roll was the way to go.  At once all tried to use their powers to help.

Jozu used his super strength to left the table and turn it into a makeshift fan to try and get rid of the flames.

Fossa,  a actually fire wielder himself, tried to coat the flames away from his brother but was pushed to the side by said flames.

Jiru ran circles around the oldest, doing his hardest to stop create a vacuum to smother them out.

Atmos at the same time force large amounts of wind from his hands tripping the speedster in the process and sending his brother flying into a wall.

Haruta use her plant ability to get the plotted plaints to grow and try to smother the fames out.

Kingdrew’s power was light based so he just stood in the background helplessly knowing he just make things worse.

Curiel had already run out to get the first aid kit, since gravity shifting was also useless .

Blenheim throw ice from his arm but missed (as Marco was still rolling around screaming and not _staying still_ ) and hit Kingdrew in the face.

Namur chooses that time to flood the kitchen by bending the water from the taps into bursting and spraying everyone in the room.

Rakyo just stood there wide eyed: his power to fly more than useless.

Blamenco was screaming his sonic scream for who knows what reasons and took out Fossa, Jozu and Namur in the process.

Vista just shrugged before taking a seat by the wall. No one was sure why.

Thatch was forcing his darkness to wrap around the fire consuming his brother even though he was laughing loudly while doing so.

 Somehow the whole kitchen started on fire as well in the confusion.

This was the scene Whitebeard himself came upon. He took one look around the room before landing on his oldest and a happy smile blossomed onto his face at the sight of the blue flames. The large man strolled over to his screaming children and took a seat in the biggest chair that had survived the madness magically.

“Huh. Marco you’re a Devil Furit? Who’s the person you fell in love with? Do I know them?” The large man asked casually as everyone froze.

Marco who was covered in his sibling’s powers and white form sat up. Blinking up at his father with confused eyes, not paying mind to the fact the fames weren’t doing anything to him.  “Fell in love yoi?”

The strongest hero in the world nodded as if it was common knowledge. “Falling in love causes the Devil Fruit users to unlock their powers. Didn’t you know that?”

Marco flushed as he pictured a certain hero and his flames grew up his arms into his whole body. He shifted into a bird before he knew what was happening. So, he was a phoenix? That was cool he guessed mind not working right after finding out his power was unlock because he apparently _fell in love that afternoon and holy shit it was with **Fire Fist!**_

“This mean Marco can be a hero now!” Thatch whooped as he side hugged said brother. “Let’s celebrate!”

His siblings started cheering for him while  simultaneously teasing  each other on who had freaked out the most not even a minute ago. Vista was clearly winning.

 The oldest didn’t hear them though, not when they talked about his power, not when they discussed his suit, not even when they talked about him joining the team.

He was too busy daydreaming about a freckled masked face.

Somewhere on the other side of the city, raven hair twenty year old sneezed.


	5. Day 5: Questions & Answers. High school AU

Marco Phoenix stared at his underclassmen as the raven haired freshman shifted from foot to foot. He's never spoken to him before but every since he came out as Bisexual a few years ago he's received so many confessions that his lost count, he could already guess what the freckled teen wanted when he asked the blond teenager to meet him in the back of the gym. The guy had even asked him through a letter by placing it in his locker and wrote to not tell anyone if he could help it. Marco had found the nervous writing adorable especially when he read what was written.

_Dear Marco-senpai,_

_I've been working up the nerve to ask you something for months now, ever since I heard you were bi and I finally think I'm ready. It may be a little strange especially since we never even had a conversation before now but you seem like a chill guy who can be trusted and it's just the type of guy I need to talk to right now. But I rather ask you face to face so would it be possible to meet behind the gym today after school? Also would you please not mention this letter to anyone? And if you want I can totally bring food or something to make up for any time wasted!_

_Thanks,_

_Underclassmen. (I don't want to write my name in case of this fall into the wrong hands.)_

He finished the letter off with a small doodle of a spy holding out a piece of paper, the words "top secret" printed boldly on it.

Honestly, the guy was cute but way too young for the senior to accept the confession. He would let him down gently, but be firm about his choice as sometimes the younger ones didn't get that he would change his mind if they were more….available to him. That was if the freshman could actually say what was on his mind. When Marco arrived he was surprised to already see the underclassman waiting for him, seeing as the bell had just rung, but the guy had looked up at him, blushed deeply and let his head fall down to his feet unable to say anything.

He seemed as if though he had swallowed his tongue.

It had been a good ten minutes of them just standing there but the blond wasn't in a rush and, remembering back to when he asked his first boyfriend Shanks out, knew how nerve-racking it can be. He would give the kid all the time he needed to get the question out. It was already brave of him to even be there.

The guy finally stopped fidgeting around, which snapped Marco out of reminiscing. It was time.

The freshman took a deep breath before looking up his face sheepish but determined. Marco tried to ignored how adorable it looked so he could focus on the words the kid was saying.

"Marco-senpai…Um, T-thank you for meeting me. I wanted to ask..." the guy trailed off before gulping loudly "See I heard you were bi and I, was wondering- If you would be willing to -to that is. Would you? Um I-"

The guy was waving his hands around as if though it would explain what he meant to say instead of using actual sentences. He was sweating profoundly, whole body trembling in fear and seemingly a few seconds away from having a heart attack. Marco took pity on him. "I know what you're trying to say, yoi"

The kid's eyes widen as he froze mid-air. His arms slowly returning to his sides while staring intently at the older. Marco felt a little uncomfortable about it but didn't do anything as the kid's eyes roamed his face looking for any sign of a lie. Eventually, he seemed satisfied with what he saw because he leaned back on his heels a little more relaxed.

He sounded awed when he asked, "Y-You do?"

Marco hummed low in the back of his throat before smiling encouragingly at the younger "Yes. I do, so don't worry about it alright, everyone gets nervous. I know I did when I first asked."

He was expecting a lot of things when he said that. Maybe a blurted confession, maybe the kid getting more flustered, maybe the kid would throw himself into the confession with new found hope (he really hope this wasn't the reaction) "or maybe the younger would even be offended at the advice. It was these types of reactions he received before whenever he tried to help them.

He was not expecting the guy to let out a huge sigh before dropping to the grass below them.

Marco blinked.

Wha-?

The kid laid back on the ground facing the sky in relief, seemly to have tired out from the emotional roller coaster this confession turned out to be. He smiled up at Marco and the blond was taken back with how amazing he looks in the sunlight. His tan skin was highlighted by the grass he laid on and his freckled stood out the most, making him seem so unbelievably adorable. But no. Bad Marco, kid's too young for you, stop it. He sat next to the raven hair teen that turned to him with a soft smile on his face. Marco's stomach flipped. "I'm so glad. So how do I know for sure? Is there a certain way to be sure or do I like have to pass a ritual or something?"

That made the blond blink. "What?"

The kid stared at him confusedly and then smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh! Sorry, I was so nervous I forgot to tell you my name!"

He sat up to cross his legs wiggling about like a kid on a sugar rush. "I still forget my manners you see, but my brother –well he's not my blood brother but his my brother still – says that I'm getting better at them!"

Marco was suddenly out of his depth because this guy just seemed to have jumped far away from the direction he thought this conversation was heading and his stomach wasn't exactly able to keep up when the underclassmen started laughing at his own behavior. How did he get to that? What part of the conversation leads to him remembering his manners?

And why was his brain turning into mush at that wonderful sound? Seriously this kid's laughter could be a drug.

"Hi! I'm Ace nice to meet you!" The kid suddenly shouted in his face which felt surprisingly warm.

 _a sunburn from staying out here so long._ The senior refused to admit it was a blush. He needed to be the cool upperclassman that was going to gently _deny_ this kid's affections. Time to man up and do his job. Now if only he could get his tongue to work that would be perfect.

"M-Marco?" He responded after a pause hoping to come off as calm as possible.

Did his voice crack?

Was he going through puberty again?

Holy shit he wasn't ready for that! No one told him that could happen _twice!_

Ace grinned, unaware of his inner terror, before leaning in a little more to whisper into the blond's ear like someone would be able to overhear him if he didn't. "So senpai, How do I know for sure?"

"um.. well you just…do?" He wasn't sure what he was being asked anymore, his brain had shut down when the warm breath hit his ear. He wasn't even sure he heard the full question. Was he getting sick? Maybe he should go to the clinic after this. He realized that Ace had his hand on his chin rolling the senior's words around in his head with a thoughtful expression. Marco's hand twitched for his camera, suddenly wishing he could capture that adorable expression of concentration on the freckled face before him if only he hadn't left it at his house that morning.

Ace nodded sagely, before a happy grin broke out on his face, snapping the upperclassmen from his wishful thoughts. With a whoop he stood from the ground and ran around the corner, shouting over his shoulder " Thanks, Senpai!"

Marco still sat on the ground, blinking in confusion as the wind blow loudly around him.

Wait.

What just happened?

~~~~~~~X~~~~~~X~~~~~~

"So how did it go?" Sabo asked on their way home. Ace was still smiling at the kindness his sempai showed him today and was bouncing with each step. He was so happy! He never had someone just say it to him so clearly before, nor in terms that felt so _right_. It washed away any doubts he had before.

"He said and I quote "you just _do_ ," the oldest said nearly vibrating on the spot as he tried to mimic Marco's voice. It made his chest feel warm and Ace almost jumped with how giggly he felt. "And his right Sabo! I just _do_ know and I couldn't more sure about anything in my life! I feel so- so free!"

His blond brother smiled at him. "I told you he was the perfect person to ask"

Dark locks bounced as the fifteen-year-old nodded a content smile on its owner's face. "Yeah you were right. I didn't even have to ask him either! He just knew! How amazing is that man?!"

Sabo nodded in agreement. "Everyone has nothing but great things to say about him. The guy always knows just what to say when people are confused. It's not that hard to believe he knew before you even asked Ace."

The oldest of the three boys couldn't help but admire his sempai all that much more just then. His heart skipped a beat in his chest as he replayed the whole scene in his head. Wow. Did this mean he blond has helped other like him before? Ace was in complete awe of the other.

 _Marco-sempai is my new role model. I want to be like him someday._ The freckled teen thought his face turning red. He ignored his blond brother's knowing look as he did so.

His little brother, Luffy, who they had gone to pick up from the elementary, stopped swinging their linked hands and looked up at Ace in confusion. "I don't get it. What you ask him?"

"How do you know for sure you like guys." Both teens answered at the same time, knowing it was better to be upfront about this new information. They didn't want any misunderstanding to appear down the line. The youngest was quite for a while before he nodded, probably realizing this made Ace happy and to Luffy that was all that mattered.

"Does this mean you're going to date Marco?" the kid asked innocently. Sabo sends fond smile at Ace who returned it with his own. Their little brother was adorable.

Ace let out a small laugh. "No way Lu, He probably doesn't even think about me like that! Besides Marco-sempai probably has a boyfriend or girlfriend already. I only asked him because he is the school's GSA president!"

Luffy pouted and started yelling that he _knew_ Ace and Marco would be together because he was the Pirate King ( heaven even knows what that is) and he said so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thatch and Haruta stared through the crack in Marco's door as their eldest brother pulled petals off a flower. For the fifth time. In the dark. Like a lunatic.

"He likes me. He likes me not. He likes me. He likes me not. He likes me." Mumbled as he pulled the last one. He stared at the petal-less flower for a second before screaming at the top of his lungs. He rolled around a bit on his bed screaming in frustration as he thought of his underclassmen. _"If he likes me why didn't he confess today!? What did he even asked me to meet him if it wasn't a_ _ **confession!?**_ _"_

The blond stop rolling on his bed suddenly before sitting up, he then started again on another flower, face showed by his hair. "He likes me. He likes me not. He likes me. He likes me not. He likes me"

"What's happening?" Haruta whispered

"I think our brother joined a cult." Thatch whispered back. "One that scarifies flowers instead of people"

"No you idiots," Izo said walking by with his Makeup done perfectly like usual. "Marco's got a crush. That's all."

" ** _aarrghhhhhh! HE LIKES ME!"_**

All three jumped at the yell but didn't move away from the door, even when more screaming came from the other side. Marco was probably rolling around on his bed again screaming into his fluffy blue and yellow pillows.

Thatch waved a hand at the blond's door face unimpressed. "Sounds like a cult to me."

Izo shook his head. "No, it's not a cult. Remember how he was when he was trying to ask out Shanks?"

All three shivered.

Haruta looked up horrified. "I pray for whoever caught his attention this time."

"You and me both kid, you and me both." Thatch answered just as blue.


	6. Day 6: Weather. Magical AU.

Marco cursed as he ran among the trees, holding onto his hood for dear life. He couldn't see anything in front of him anymore and he slipped more than twice now but the growling he could hear over the thunder was any indication, it was best to keep going. He wasn't even sure what was chasing him anymore but ever since his horse throw him off it's back, it wasn't something he was willing to find out.

Just his luck that the sky breaks and starts pouring buckets of water as soon as he entered the forest, even though the skies had been clear all week without any clouds in sight. There wasn't a warning before the sky change too, just one second it was bright and sunny and the next the weather took a turn for the worst. He felt his feet leave the floor again as the wind nearly blow him away and he had to grab onto a tree with all his might just to stay _on the stupid ground._ Suddenly a bright light on his left, let him know to jump just as a burning tree fell.

The second tree that has fallen victim to the lighting in the past hour, Marco glared at it as his hood blow off his head and he had to keep running in order not die in the fire that the tree caused. He hated this stupid place.

Bad enough he had to walk through the Shinigami Forest by himself now it seemed he was going to be killed by its stupid, unpredictable, random _weather._ It wouldn't be the horrors that supposedly lived among the forest's shadows but the stupid weather!

_Shit!_ The blond man thought as the wind suddenly picked up and slammed him against a boulder. He needed to find shelter and soon, or he wouldn't be able to find the object he came in here looking for. He peeled himself off the wall and tried to take a few steps before he couldn't move any further. Great, he was going to die without even finding the Vile. His family was waiting for him to come back with the only thing that could save Pops and he couldn't even last a single day in the forest where the legendary Vile resided.

The story surrounding the Vile was old but one that was passed from generation to generation. It was, according to the legends, a magical beverage that could cure any illness upon drinking it, and could even grant a few more extra years of life to the one lucky enough to find it. It was hidden in the Shinigami Forest- it got its name after not a _single_ person coming out of it alive, leading to many assuming there lived a Death God somewhere in its woods- but was up for grabs to any who found it. That was what the Fairy King, Gol D Roger had said to the humans who managed to capture him right before the Fair had escaped, but nothing else was known about the Vile. Some didn't even know if it existed.

Marco knew it did. He was there when the Fairy King got away. Sure, he had been no more than seven but he would never forget the creature of such beauty.

Fairies were notorious for being like Sirens. Their beauty could be the end of you, and yet many sought them out in hopes of …shall we say some "fun"?

But that was beside the point. This was the last thing that could save the man who took him in, fix him up when others gave up and was now lying in bed surrounded by his siblings, wasting away from a heart condition that was incurable by human medication. Marco would do anything to find the Vile, even if it meant sneaking out in the middle of the night and enter the one place he been told all his life not to go into.

He had a basic idea of where it was too.

After all, it was Whitebeard that help Roger escape all those years ago, simply because the man had seen the King weep for his wife who would bear him a child soon. His father had always held a soft spot for family. This was the reason the creature had given them a parting gift.

A paper with information of the Vile, or as Roger could it, One Piece.

Marco had read the thing so many times he knew it by heart and could recite it by heart if he wished to. As it was quite simple to do so. It was only three lines long.

_The One Piece was created by the fairies that lived in the New World._

_Hidden in the world's most tempting desire, it will test those that seek it._

_Only one who will claim the heart of magic can have it._

He wasn't for sure but the young man of twenty-six beloved it was buried in the fairy village based on these lines. He just needed to find the village, and hopefully convince Roger to help him. He didn't exactly know how he would convince the Fairy yet but it was worth a try. He was running out of time to hesitate.

Now if only he could survive the night.

Marco gasped as the wind picked up a bit more and the water hitting him wasn't even rain anymore, it felt like hail. Shit. He needed shelter fast. He was either going to be blown away or frozen to death at this rate. The blond man placed a hand on the boulder and slowly made his way around the mountain the rock was next to. It help to fight the wind if he held onto the rocks, but it was draining to do so. Each step took all his strength to make. Marco hissed as his legs shook from the strain, wanting to stop and rest but keep going.

_Come on, just until I find shelter. Just until I'm safe._

Just as the thought entered his mind his eyes landed on something near the side of the cliff he leaned on. He squinted through the water trying to see what it was. It was too dark to make out but he could swear it looked like a person. Maybe a person who knew where to find help or even the Fairy village!

His desperation made him run as fast as he could at the figure, not really stopping to think about why there was a person in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the worst storm ever. If he had been in a calmer state the blond would never had approached the person without caution but right now he didn't have that privilege. Just he was getting closer to the figure- which looked more and more like a person wearing a cloak- he scream as loud as he could. "Hey! You! Wait!"

The sound of the storm swallowed his words however and the person continued on its way, holding onto the mountain as the human did, using it for support against the harsh winds. The blond followed behind the other getting closer and closer even when the flashes of the lighting grew nearer each step he took. It was unwise of him sure, but it was the only course of action he could take at the moment. The other seemed to be weaker though because it was taking breaks every now and then, indicating that they have been walking far more then the human.

Those breaks gave the blond the time to scream again. "Hey! Wait! Please, wait a bit!"

The figure seemed to jump and its hood turned as the person looked over it's shoulder in Marco's direction. The water had at that point turn into hail completely, making a painful reminder with each hit that landed on the blond but he wasn't really paying much attention anymore. Not when held his interest, was the person who just _ran away._

Marco cursed but gave chase with new found energy. _You are so not getting away!_

The person ran as fast as they could but it was obvious that they weren't going to last long at that speed. Their legs were shaking until they had to stop by the edge of a cave because they had tripped over something in their haste. Marco was gaining, and would be upon them soon. He was so focused on not letting the other get away he almost missed the lighting which hit the mountain a little way higher up. He didn't, however, missed the rocks that was blown off because of the lighting. Ones which were falling to the kneeling figure who was picking itself up.

Marco had gainned the nickname Phoenix because he always somehow got an extra boost of adrenaline.

The blond gave proof to that name as he pushed himself further than he probably should have, and tackled the figure into the cave. Seconds after the rocks slammed against the ground, sealing them in but luckily enough not crushing them, sending dust everywhere but it hardly mattered as there was no source of light anywhere in the cave. The blond couldn't even see his own hand.

Yet he could feel the other under him. Felt the rise and fall of the chest he rested on, felt the fast pants against his face as the other tried to catch its breath and could feel the warmth radiating from the body even thought it was as soaked as he was. The person was alive, probably hurt from the rough handling sure, but alive. The human let out a relief breath as he slump against the other. He ignored the gasp that his action cause and made himself comfortable on the surprisingly comfortable chest. Marco's heart was racing, his eyelids felt heavy and he had no energy left.

He was tired.

He was hungry.

He was wet.

He was done.

_To hell with this, I'm going to bed!_

With a sigh Marco closed his eyes, allowing himself to be embraced by the darkness, as well as the arms that wrapped around him with a soft purr.

_X_X_

When the blond came to he was surprised to find himself in a large elegant room instead of the cave he remembered getting trapped in. Slowly the man lifted himself from the warm bed he laid on, trying to understand what was happening and how he managed to get there. . The room was warm, in a cozy matter and he let his eyes wander over the lay out with an eyebrow raised. It oddly enough resembled a castle, with white walls and deep pine red theme furniture. There was a dresser, a wide mirror, three large bookcases, three couches surrounding a table and even a large fireplace with a joy flames dancing around it, a door that had carving of leaves next to it-

Wait.

Blue eyes snapped back to the fire in disbelief as the fire's flames turned into a humanoid shaped and danced before his eyes. It was male that much was obvious but the flames shifted each second, coming in and out of focus each time. Still it was breath taking and the human could not look away from the fire as it moved about the room. It seemed to be doing a dance that was a cross between belly dancing and a traditional fan dance, blending so wonderfully together that it memorizes the blue eyes which never left it's from.

It moved all around the room, going over from wall to wall, never stopping for more than a few seconds before whisking away following a beat that only it could hear. The fire got closer to him with each step and finally stops right next to his bed. It shook its hips suggestively when it turned, raising yellow and red arms about its head then bent down, shoving what should have been its ass into Marco's face and disappearing.

Only to reappear and start again at the fire place, this time dancing way more…inappropriately.

Marco stared.

Was…was the fire flirting with him?

The fire stood before him again after making its round of the room and like before turned, bent, and disappeared. But not before shaking it's ass at him, this time a little closer to the man's face that was comfortable. This could only mean one thing.

The fire was alive and was apparently trying to seduce him. The man sat there stupefied before allowing a amused grin to break onto his face, clapping when the fire stop moving and bowed. He almost laugh when the fire seemed to glow brighter under his approvable and flickered about excitedly. It then moved to stand in front to the bed, while starting a whole new dance, this one resembling ballet and was elegant in a way that the human enjoyed.

_What a weird dream_ Marco thought as he watch the flames leap into the air, it's legs in a perfect split as it did so. _I like it though. Never seen something as beautiful as this._

Suddenly in the middle of the show, the fire climbs onto the bed, more excided then before. It crawled it's way to the blond man that sat in the middle of the King sized mattress, wiggling it's hips more then a little appropriate and advance like a predator would its prey. It didn't burn anything as it crawled over the warm blankets which was a blessing in of it self. Marco wondered what the fire was up to though when it stopped just at his side. He opened his mouth to ask, and then nearly choked on his spit in shock.

The fire thing had crawled into his lap and started dancing in it.

What.

The.

Hell.

Marco's face busted red as he tried to push it off but the thing wouldn't give up.

It just started dancing faster. So obviously the human had to fight it off even _harder,_ because dream or not, this was just _uncomfortable_

"You don't like my dance?" A voice asked sadly and with a start Marco realized two things.

First, the fire was gone without a trace, yet something still clearly sat in his lap.

Second, that something was a guy with freckled checks, raven hair and _pointed ears_ which told the blond that this was a fairy.

A fairy that was drop dead gorgeous.

Sitting in his lap.

**_Holy shit!_ **

"Wha- wait-who-" The blond babbled staring at the sad eyes of the other.

The _fairy_ pouted, causing his brain to circuited for a few seconds as the other whined at him "I heard humans like our dances, so I was hoping to make you happy with one. Was it not good? Do you want me do something else? What will make you happy? I'll do anything!"

Marco licked his lips. "A-Anything?"

The raven haired male flinch a little at the hungry tone the human used but nodded anyway a deep blush on his face, as he whispered "Anything."

"Can you help me find One Piece or the Vile whatever it's called?" The blond ask taking the other by the shoulders ignoring the surprised look on the freckled face. He had a lead! If he could get this fairy to at least show him the village then he could get the thing to save his father. Pops' chances were looking up! "Or the Fairy village if it's easier. Can you help me find it? "

"Will that make you happy?" The fairy asked after a pause staring intently at the human before him. The raven haired male sat back onto the blond's outstretched legs with a thoughtful look.

He seemed disappointed a bit but Marco ignored that in favor of nodding fiercely "very _very_ happy. In fact so happy, I could die."

"I die for you too!" The fairy cheered, a happy grin nearly breaking his face in half. He buried his face into Marco's chest with a happy giggle warping his arms around the confused- but pleasantly surprised- human. "I'll ask dad for it right now!"

With that the fairy jumped out of bed racing to the large door, his whole being radiating happiness. He reached the door and swung it open with a joyful laugh "I can't wait to tell him about the wedding!"

Wait. Wedding?

Suddenly Marco remember something his brother Izo had warned him about when he first started off and the happines  he felt gave way to dread that dropped into his stomach, he realized what had happen in the last few minutes.

_Whatever you do, do not accept any favors from a fairy when you meet one. You might get caught up in marriage before you know it.. Careful with your words Macro, and make sure that you never,_ _**ever** _ _, come close to saying you will die for one. They may never let you leave._

Marco stood from the bed and ran to the door heart pounding in terror. No he couldn't stay here! His family needed him! He only took three steps into the outside hallway before he was suddenly in a tight embrace of a older man. The human's lungs screamed for air but the one who held him captive didn't seemed to notice his need as the older male started spinning the human around. "My boy is getting married! Welcome to the family human! Welcome! You two are going to have the greatest wedding this forest has ever seen and you'll be happy! Yes! So happy!"

Guess this meant he was meeting his in-laws.

"DAD PUT HIM DOWN!" the young fairy from before yelled as he tried to pry the now green face Marco from his death grip "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"opps." The Fairy dropped the human without a care before picking his nose "His pretty fragile though if hugs can kill him. You sure about this one, Ace?"

"Yup." His son answered picking up the human who had at that point passed out. " He saved me from the falling rocks, and…and when he held me to help calm me down afterwards I knew he was the one. He was so tired but he was willing to risk everything for me. He even said he was so happy to be with me he could _die!"_

Gol D Roger, King of the Fairies grinned at the happy smile of his brat's face before shouting down the hallway where his two other sons waited. " ** _Then let's start the ceremony at once!"_**


	7. Day 7: Free day. Soulmate AU

Ace started at his birthstone.

The Aquamarine, was such a nice light blue color that shines oh so beautiful in the sunlight, danged before his face from the small chain he had attached it to a few years back.  Lying on his back in his bed, the seventeen year old wondered not for the first time what it would look like when it glowed. It was small not even bigger than his thumbnail but it was clear, as if though someone had polished it before he was born, which indicated that his soul mate was going to be the love of his life. The other’s stone would be just as polished, and their light would likely outshine others when it glowed.

Ace wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off the other when they met.

Or so his been told.

The Portgas sigh, dropping the hand back to his side along with his birthstone. He wasn’t sure he believed in soul mates even though it was what everyone talked about almost as much as they talked about sex. It was something everyone should be excited for, something everyone should want, something to brag about when they got it and something to accept that was part of life.

Yet the raven haired lad could not bring himself to care about soul mates, not when he was already in love with someone else. Who was not his soul mate. Because his rock never glowed, not even a small shine, when he was near his math tutor. Marco, a first year in college, had been assigned to him by his grandfather in order to pass AP calculus turned out to be his very first love.  Ace was popular in school and very sought after  but he had never been in a relationship before because he didn’t feel anything for someone else beyond friendship. He may have tiny crushes- like the one he had with his best friend Sabo- but those fizzled out in a few weeks. Never did he feel all the emotions others described to him when they were in love. Not the butterflies, not the nervous excitement, not the glee when they were near, and not the burning attraction to hold them, kiss them or even bed them.

That was until he met Marco.

Then his body betray him each chance it got. Ace had lost count how many times his embarrassed himself in front of the older male whenever  the stupid butterflies started doing jumping jacks in his belly, or when he was so excited that he became nervous enough to babble about unrelated things. He didn’t even want to think about the times he tried to hug his tutor and at the last minute ended up hugging the table when he realized what he was doing. He probably looked like an idiot to the blond.

But he couldn’t help himself. Marco was perfect, from his head to his toes, and it was near addicting to be around him.  His grades had improved after their first semester, nearly a year ago,  which proved just how well the other could teach and his grandpa had refused to let him go. Garp had been determined to hire Marco each chance he got, not just for him but for his little brother Luffy too. The D brothers had a hard time in school, and no other tutor seemed to be able to help them. Ace was glad for the first time in his life about his narcolepsy, because he was no idiot (that sadly was the case with his little brother)  but he slept through a lot of his classes that made it hard to keep up. This meant Marco spend the most time with him.

It took him an awhile to figure out his feelings for the older blond. He spent a lot of time wondering what he really felt, confused out of his mind whenever he wanted to hold and stare at Marco. He didn’t want to do anything sexual with the blond- at the time he didn’t even know what his sexually was- but he knew he could stare at him for hours and sometimes daydream about the blond kissing him for the rest of day. He talked a lot about this with his best friend, terrified of what it meant. Sabo had been his friend for as long as he could remember, which was why it was easier to talk to him about this even though he shook every time he did.

 The blond boy knew him better than he knew himself most times which was why it wasn’t that hard to believe Sabo figure out his confusing emotions about his tutor then he did. It was also the scared blond that helped him understand he was demisexual and that it was perfectly natural to want to kiss Marco but never below the belt. It was even ok to start having other desires later on, the more he got to know the upperclassmen.  His all but blood brother had even spent a full weekend with him reading up on demisexual and helping him understand what he could relate to and what he didn’t.

They even looked into the differences between romantic feelings and sexual ones just so that all their bases were covered in case Ace came upon questions later on. Sabo had even posted a Tumblr page for other demisexuals to meet and talk to each other in case some had more advice for his freckled friend. He had been able to help more through it as well.

Ace had never felt as lucky to have a friend as he did then, nor as proud to say Sabo was _his_ best friend. The guy had been nothing but supportive.

So the freckled lad wanted to introduce him to his love interest, after all, that hard work the other was willing to do for him. He hadn’t told Sabo the real name of “Phoenix”-  the nickname he gave when talking about his first love that Sabo thought was adorable-  too embarrassed to say the sentence “I really like Marco” or “I’m in love with Marco, my tutor”.

Instead, he had said, “I want you to meet my tutor, Marco, he’s awesome!”

He planned to tell Sabo that was Phoenix when they left for the day. He planned on asking Sabo for help in getting a date. He planned on telling Marco how he felt. He planned a lot of things after that meeting. But it all went down the drain as soon as Sabo shook hands with the nineteen-year-old and his stoned glowed.  The younger blond’s garnet was awe inspiring as it shone along with Marco’s Opal. Their light blended together in a magnificent matter, while both stared at the other amazed. It lasted for a few minutes and they gathered a small crowd, as soon as someone pointed out a Soul Mate Light had sprung to life in the library.  

Slowly a smile creped onto the eldest’s face and he whispered a small  “hello”

Sabo blushed and had whispered back a shy  “hi.”

The conversation had ended there, as they studied one another closely. Both with red faces. Both with goofy smiles. And both bathed in their soul mate light.  It was cute. Like a scene straight out of a cheesy romantic movie. All around them, others had sighed in envy and even took pictures of the two boys lost in their own world mumbling about how they couldn’t wait to meet theirs. Everyone was happy for them though that much was true. It wasn’t very often soul mates meet so early in life, and this was a momentous step in life for them.

They had forgotten about the one to introduce them, caught up in their moment.

Ace had felt like some had stabbed him repeatedly in the chest with a knife watching the scene from the sidelines. Tears stung in his eyes, his heart cracking with each second he stood there. After watching Marco gently move a strand of hair behind Sabo’s ear to see his face better the raven hair teen could take no more and had ran.  He ran with tears streaming down his face, chest aching in agony, and couldn’t seem to care where he was going. Anywhere had been better then the library at the time. He ended up at a cliff side, staring at the ocean while sobbing, until his head ached and he ran out of tears. Then he just sat there numbly wondering what to do with himself, when it felt like the world was ending and he was drowning.

Eventually he made it home, around one in the morning, getting a lecture from Garp who had nearly torn the town apart looking for him.  He had been grounded all weekend, with no phone, no tv, and no visitors. Sabo had been devastated that he couldn’t talk to Ace about his Soul Mate, but made the raven hair promise to talk on Monday at school after Garp had scream at him to come inside and clean the bathrooms. Ace had forced a smile onto his face with the promise to do just that, knowing that what Sabo wanted to talk about so badly was how much he was in love with Marco.

This wasn’t _fair._ It wasn’t fair how happy both blonds would be together while he **died** each time they spoke, nor wasn’t fair that he finally fell in love and his best friend was the one to keep him from him. Ace wanted to never speak to them again, wanted to start a fight with  them and make then hurt just as much as he was. But he couldn’t.

Ace love them both so much that he couldn’t kick them out of his life so he promises himself to get over his feelings and to never tell Sabo who Phoenix really was. It was for the best.

Today was Monday however and he needed to go to school, not matter how much he dreaded it. Groaning the teen hoisted himself off his bed, looking around his room in a daze, wondering if he should bother with a shower at all today or just wait until tomorrow when he felt like it. Luffy was awake, he could hear the little brat run around the house like a bull high on sugar and it brought a brief smile to his face. His brother didn’t know why he was so sad for the last three days but he hadn’t try to force it out of the older one. Luffy had just spend time with him, comforting him without complaint and letting Ace be by himself when the freckled male asked.

The guy was made to love others., his soul mate would be very lucky to have him. He wondered who Luffy’s soul mate would be like for a second before dismissing the thought with a groan as pain shot through him again thinking of a blond with half lidded eye.

_I give up on soul mates. Forget them._

__________________X__________X

Forget soul mates.

That what he said. And yet he found himself shocked as he walked to school, to find out _his soul mate is the new student,_ who had  bumped into him, sending them both falling to the ground. He was going to apologize, as he was the one distracted in the first place, but his words cut off as a bright light came from around his neck. Shocked he snapped eyes up to meet with brown ones, staring at him intently. In front of him stood a girl- why was his soul mate female!?-  with a brown bob cut hair. She had large eyes, and a friendly smile. She was also beautiful could be a model if she wanted to.

In her ear, a small  Opal stone was glowing.

This was his soul mate. She was the one he was born to love with all his heart, and she he with how bright their light was. Other students were gasping and whispering to each other but he could barely hear them. He was too busy studying his supposed other half. He couldn’t help but compare her to Marco. She wasn’t as breathtaking as he was. In fact, he didn’t think anyone was.

“Hi.” She whispered shyly after Ace did nothing but stare at her.

His heart broke further but he forces himself to say.  “Hi”

______________X_____________X

Sabo glared at the ground. Ace was avoiding him, which the teen tended to do when he was sad or felt guilty about something and he couldn’t figure out why. It sucked that his best friend choose now of all times to throw one of his moody hissy fits. Right when he needed him the most. The blond needed someone to vent to and get advice from, but he couldn’t find his friend anywhere. The guy was always busy with his soul mate. He hadn’t meet her properly yet but he heard the story pass around the hallways almost all week since Ace meet her right outside the school.

The two have been inspirable since, and the blond caught glimpse of her in the hallways sometimes. She was breathtaking.

Koala was her name, and sometimes Sabo wondered if she got her name because of her huge eyes like the animal- so beautiful so memorizing- or because her personality was just as cute as one. Ace must know since she was always hanging off his arm. He must be happy to have found her. Sabo wonder if he loved her.

But then shook his head at his own silliness. Of course Ace loved her, she was his soul mate after all. You were supposed to love your soul mate without question, it’s how it worked.

“Sabo? Are you ok?” Marco asked him as the blond pulled up next to him.  The seventeen-year-old forced a smile, as his boyfriend took his hand, feeling sick and wrong. The other was perfect. He was kind, gentle, smart, gorgeous and everyone loved him. He really struck gold when he found Marco.  He knew he was, and yet-

 _No, I’m not ok. I don’t’ love you, I think I love Koala._  He thought as the older entwined their fingers together.

“Just fine, hun. Just fine”  He said as he gently squeezed the warm palm in his hand.  “Just thinking about cornering Ace soon about his soul mate, the idiot hasn’t introduced me yet.”

Marco’s soft laugh made his stomach twist uncomfortably so he looked away for the other.  Missing the slightly pained expression of the older when the Marco said “Ace is just in love. He's probably so caught up in his soul mate that he forgot about us. Let’s force them into a double date yoi”

__________X___________X

Two months.

Ace has been lying to himself, to Koala, to Sabo, and to Marco for two months. In that time he had been on plenty of dates with Koala. He can say he loved spending time with the girl, she was witty, with a sharp tongue. She could also do Karate and they spend a lot of their time together sparing. His boJutsu was improving at a speed he couldn’t believe because of it. Though that was to be understood as he was self-taught and she grew up in a dojo run by her uncle Fisher Tiger.  Not to mention how smart that girl was. It was no wonder she got a full ride to their high school and to college after they graduate.

She was the who package.

And Ace was too busy stealing glances at Marco to be able to appreciate her.

He hated himself for agreeing to the double dates. But he couldn’t help but want to spend time with Marco now that summer break had started. He just had to pretend everything was fine. Luckily enough Koala hadn’t tried to do anything with him so far. He sat her down and told him about his sexuality and she had nodded along telling him she wouldn’t force him into anything he didn’t want to. She seemed relieved as they talked and Ace knew she was thinking that her soul mate hadn’t touched her not because she wasn’t good enough. He heard rumors that some soul mates were abusive like that.

Still, it was torture to do this, to lie each time Koala hugged him but it wasn’t as bad as when he first saw Marco kiss Sabo. That had been worse, much, _much_ worse than anything else. Yet it there was nothing to be done about the rapid storm of jealousy he felt nor the tears that stung at his eyes. He wasn’t expecting his soul mate to notice but then again, wasn’t that what a soul mate did?

“Is it Sabo or Marco?” She asked when they were in his room looking over movie options on Netflix.

He blinked at her confused causing the brown hair girl to roll her eyes at him.  “The one you’re in love with duh.”

“I-I’m not in love with-“

“Ace.”

He sighed. “It’s Marco.”

She nodded like that made sense not like it was wrong to feel anything other than love her.  She then gasps in relaxation her fist hitting her palm. “Oh, so _his_ Phoenix. I guess his last name make sense why you call him that.”

Ace stared at her wonder. “How do you know about Phoenix?”

She blushed which surprised Ace, in the time he’s known her no once had he seen her blush like that.  “Sabo told me.”

Ace pride himself in knowing his friends, especially when he spent long periods of time with them and could notice thinks that others missed. It was how he knew Zoro had a memory problem not a direction problem and was why managed to convince his friend to go see someone about it. Every one of them was easy to read once he knew them longer than a month or two and Koala was no different.  She liked Sabo, really liked him and she couldn’t hide that fact from him. Not now that he knew. He almost cried in relief, she understood. She understood what it was like to watch the person you’re in love with date someone else, even though you already had a soul mate.

He finically met someone who he could vent to about that.

And they did. All night long.

There were lot of tears, but Ace felt light afterward. He learned that she needed just as much. They planned on staying together- how could they not?- but would be more plutonic then romantic. They would also make sure to help the other through their heartbreak as best they could.

________________X________X_______

“Sabo why are you kissing Marco?” Luffy asked two weeks later, when the two couples sat in the living room. Ace’s little brother was back from a training trip with their grandpa and this being the first time he was seeing the blonds being affectionate with one another. Sabo blushed deeply, and Ace felt Koala shift closer to him, hiding her pained face in his neck. He held her to try and comfort her as discreetly as he could but did nothing to get away. The girl made it clear she didn’t want that, she was no coward.

“cause Marco is my boyfriend Lu,” Sabo said with a strained smile. Ace blinked. Why did he look like that?

His brother for his part pouted. “Break up with him. Marco is Ace’s soul mate.”

The room descended into a silence as the raven haired man froze. No. Not now. Not like this. He felt blue eyes burning into the side of his head and he felt like crying. Marco was looking at him, eyes intense and full of wonder. He looked like the universe just become clear. He figured it out. He knew how the raven hair teen felt for him. Damn. Damn. _DAMN._

“No Luffy, Ace is my soul mate” Koala was quick to save the day. She took his head and stuffed it into her own neck, ignoring the tears out of habit. She even played with his hair in order to hide his face better. God, she was the best.  “And Marco is Sabo’s”

But the straw hat wearing kid shook his head stubbornly.  “Nah-uh! Marco is Ace’s! Everyone knows Sabo’s bracket glowed when he meet him!”

The other stared at the thirteen-year-old like his grown a second head. Even Ace who felt hollow felt he needed to correct his brother on his assumption. Maybe Luffy forgot the how the whole “finding your soul mate” thing work? It wasn’t hard to believe since Luffy tended to forget important things and label them as “mystery” to not have to think about them too much.  So he said. “Yes Luffy, that’s why their soul mates. When you meet your other half your birthstone glows indicating-“

“Ace I know about birthstones! I’m not a little kid!” the boy interrupted whining. 

Sabo sighed.  “Then you know that we are destined to-“

“But your stone shined when  Ace meet Koala!” The boy screamed frustrated.

“No Lu, _Ace’s_ stone shined-“ Marco began using his tutoring to explain it to the boy, just like when he tried to teach him things that were “mysterious” but the boy cut him off as he ran upstairs in a huff. They could hear him destroy his room after slamming the door closed behind him. It seemed that they had upset him.

The four sat there uncomfortable for a few minutes, some shifting around avoid eye contact, the movie they were sitting down to watch long forgotten until Luffy came back down with a box. He pouted at the arm Marco had around Sabo but didn’t say anything as he sat down. He carefully opened his little black box before taking out an old picture among the many that were inside. The other’s couldn’t help but notice the discarded birthstone inside – an elegant emerald that was huge, nearly as big as a palm, polished so greatly- and wondered why Luffy hadn’t worn it around.

That was until they saw what he was holding. It got their attention pretty fast.

It was a picture of Ace and Sabo. Both looked around five or so and were grinning at the camera displaying their birthstones proudly. Except they were holding the wrong ones. Sabo’s old top hat- the one he loved to wear as a kid- had an Aquamarine, in the middle of the goggles. He was pointing at it with a wide smile, one tooth missing. Ace had a beaded necklace on his neck a small garnet right in the middle as he pointed at it too, his smile almost too big for his face.

“Sabo was born March 20th  so his stone is an aquamarine, and Ace’s birthday is January 1st so he got garnet! They just traded when they become best friends, like the best friends forever thing, don’t you guys remember?” Luffy asked as the photo was passed around the room. “Ace told me when I was seven cause I kept losing mine since I forgot it everywhere and he said to give it to someone I trusted like he did with Sabo!”

“Wait! Wait! If that’s true then why didn’t they glow when I met Marco!?” Ace demanded eyes wide. Everyone else in the room looked stupefied. Koala was mumbling to herself about never thinking about birthdays of all things. Come to think about it, why did he spend almost ten years with the wrong stone, if there were birthstone charts literally _everywhere._

Luffy looked at him like he was an idiot. He never thought he sees the day that his brother could do that.  “Duh, Ace the _stones glow when they meet._ And you didn’t have your stone on you! _Sabo_ did!”

“S-So that means Sabo’s mine soul mate?” Koala asked quietly her voice dipped with hope.

Luffy nodded sagely.  “And Marco is Ace’s. So break up with him Sabo or I’ll kick your ass.“

“ I’ve been lying for the past two months trying to force myself into loving Sabo but…but I can’t anymore. I’m sorry Sabo”  Marco suddenly said as he pulled his arm from the blond’s shoulders.  “ I didn’t want to hurt you but..I if we aren’t soul mate I can’t keep doing this.”

Sabo nodded happily  “It’s ok. I love someone else too.”

Both blonds snapped their heads to the other two people in the room that jumped at the attention. Ace swallowed at the look of want in Marco’s eyes, feeling special under his gaze. Next to him Koala, gasped as Sabo smiled softly at her. What? What was happening? Was this a dream? Ace hoped not, he didn’t want to wake up if it was.

 Before anyone could say anything else though Luffy stood up and promptly left the house throwing his last comment over his shoulder, completely done with the stupid older brother’s love life.

“Soul mates are stupid. Adventure is much more fun!”


	8. Royal Au Continuation.

Marco was, for lack of better word, _done_. _  
_

After winning Ace, the prince had to part take in the feast held at the hosting kingdom's castle. It was tradition to do so and no matter how much the blond wanted to leave already he knew his father had to stay and play the political game a bit. Usually, Marco would have been able to handle the delay but that night he was restless to get back to his room and greet his new...friend.

Ace had been taken straight to his family boat by his most trusted men- all who were old enough to remember the fallen king for who he truly was and thus wouldn't try to end the life of the cursed prince. Marco couldn't be too careful after all- where he was to wait along with the other bought slaves. Of course to keep the illusion that they were truly going to "die" back in the Moby Dick kingdom they were kept under the deck hidden from view.

Whitebeard was one of the most powerful men in the world but even he knew that it wasn't a smart idea to flaunt the freeing of his slaves with so many eyes around. The ex-slaves were hunted down in order to destroy any sense of rebellion, and some kingdoms were willing to wage a war over that fact that they were given freedom. It disgusted the Newgate family greatly that they would go to such extremes to keep the poor souls in chains but they weren't willing to trigger an entire war and lose family members if they simply hide the fact.

Though it pained them to do it, both father and son had the poor scared people placed into the opened cages build into the bottom of the ship while they feasted.

He hated the banquet just as mush as the action but for different reasons. While during the actuation the nobles gladly sold away people like toys and took pleasure in watching the merchandise tremble on stage and the banquet they tried to get close to the higher standing families in hopes of joining said families. Meaning Marco had to fight off marriage proposals left and right.

"How are you going to make that freak suffer sir?" a young man with light brown hair purred as he handed him a drink. Marco gave him an unimpressed stare but took the drink anyway at out obligation. He wasn't going to take a single sip, however, no matter how much this man insisted he did. The first time he came to the banquet when he was fourteen someone's had spiked his drink, to try to lure him into a bed.

By law that alone would have ensured a wedding. He was darn lucky, his father had come around when he did otherwise Marco would have been tricked into a marriage with a far lesser kingdom and more importantly to a woman who didn't really love him.

"You were so lucky to win the freak." The man continued- Stelly if Marco remembered correctly- when the blond prince didn't say anything "I can't believe they allowed the offspring of Gold Roger to run around for so long! Why eighteen whole years! Can you imagine what that demon could have-"

"Excuse me. I have to leave" Marco cut him off. He turned while brown head man gaped at him unintelligently but the blond didn't care. It may be rude to leave in the middle of a conversation, especially to another royal family member but he needed to get out of there before his rage boiled over and he did something rash. He was this close of punching the fucker in the face.

Not wanting to face anyone else for a while the young man searched for someplace quiet to cool off. He looked around the ballroom taking note of all the inviting looks he was receiving from various men. Marco swiftly tore his gaze away from them and made a beeline to where he saw a female servant exit. The nobles would never think to look for him there.

He rounded the corner just as the servant finished saying " -rude fucking royal ass nobles"

He couldn't help but chuckle which made the young woman jump and turn to him with wide eyes. She turned pale when she spotted the stash he wore, the one that had gold lining signaling that he was heir to a throne to the world.

"E-excuse me, sir. May I help you" she asked her bright green hair falling into her face. Marco smiled at her to put her at ease and even though she was staring at the ground he tried to soften his face a bit. Gently he asked her if there was anywhere to go for some privacy. Marco frowned when she flinched at the word privacy, so he made it clear he wanted to go there by himself.

She looked awful started at that and Marco swore he would get her out this place and work for his kingdom somehow. Keimi as she introduced herself had luckily known just the place. She leads him to an out of the way balcony little ways down the same servant hall where most went to have a break from time to time. She assured him that with the banquet going on, no servant would be able to disrupt him.

Marco was grateful for that. Walking out into the balcony he was meet with cool air that washed over his face instantly and he took a deep breath of the clear air. He was above a garden, but the late hour made it hard for him to truly appreciate it. Instead, the prince spent his time staring at the stars over his head and the whole while his mind wondered to what the curse prince was doing.

He couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

Ace was terrified. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared out of his mind. He sat with his knees close to his chest in his tiny golden cage as the other slaves sobbed or stared into nothing around him. He hadn't been placed in the open cages with the others because the guards that had brought him on board said the prince wanted him to be delivered to his room as soon as he got back.

Ace knew what that meant. He felt like throwing up at the thought but he couldn't. He wouldn't let any of them see how much he was suffering. The others sex slaves hadn't taunted him like he thought they would but he guessed it was mostly due to the shock of what has happened tonight. After all, they were just as trapped as he was.

Most of them were children he had noted on the first hour. He wondered which ones would die in the first week. Rumor had it that the King went through kids so fast the bed wouldn't even cold before it was over. This was a horrible thought which made the bile rise in his throat before he stubbornly pushed it back down. The raven haired man couldn't feel bad for them, not when he would most likely face the worst fate as soon as the royals returned.

"Ace! Ace! Don't worry I'll get us out of here, I promise." Sabo called from across the room his voice filled with desperate rage. The other slaves shushed him worried of what the guards would do but the blond paid them no mind. "I won't let that blond fucker touch you"

Ace bite his lip as the tears burned in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He couldn't cry. Not when it was his fault they were both in this mess to began with. How could he have been so stupid to trust Sengoku about his darkest secret? He thought the old man, after being friends with his adopted grandpa for years wouldn't have done anything with that information but the man had been a retired hunter. Of course, he would have reported that in.

Sabo had been with him when Akainu came gunning for his head. His bold brother had been taken as well and he had a conversation with his real father shortly before the auction. Ace had never asked Sabo why he was able to read and write yet still live in the slums where they meet. Watching as King Outlook mocked the scared blond he realizes with a start that Sabo had been kicked out, _because of the scars the boy had gotten when his room had gone up in flames._

If this was the common behavior of the nobles Ace was terrified of what will happen when he would be taken to his new..master. Ace choked back a sob, then felt rage boil deep within him. Now was not the time to be thinking that. Not when Sabo needed him. He couldn't be weak here, no matter how much he wanted to be. The title cry baby belongs to the youngest and Ace wouldn't take that away from him. (He hopes Luffy is safe where every his baby brother was)

 _Please stay alive Sabo. Please._ He wants to say it but the words get stuck in his throat. Ace wasn't sure if Sabo wanted to hear that right now. He was sure the blond was just trying to convince himself that they could get out of this. He wasn't so naive.

The sound of feet walking down the ladder had everyone tensing but Ace refused to look up from his knees. He didn't say anything as the guards circled around him and left his cage from the ground. He heard Sabo yelling threats and curses as them but the guards paid him no mind.

They walked with a sure step back to the ladder, the raven hair male curling in on himself more with each step they took. This was it.

The prince had returned.

The sound of his brother slamming himself against the bars in a helpless effort to save him was the last thing Ace heard as he was carried out of the slaveholding room.

Ace didn't want to die, but he would rather pick death than what the blond bastard planned on doing to him.

* * *

Marco was running around his room in a nervous matter, fixing pillows and organizing things in his room for the fifth time. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous but he couldn't sit down and wait patiently for Ace to be brought to him. He was far too restless, and he wasn't sure what he would say to the _gorgeous_ man. He was hoping he wouldn't get tongue-tied when the time came to meet face to face.

The prince felt like an inexperienced teenager again, waiting for his first date. Sheesh, he was embarrassing himself.

Marco sighed as he sat down on his large bed. The waves rocked the boat side to side but the blond man found that relaxing instead of annoying. (In another life, he believes he would have lived stayed on a ship for how much the sea brought comfort to him). He laid down surrounded by his soft pillows trying to slow down his heart rate as he listens to the sea hit against the ship in a sort of lullaby.

The blond man hoped freckled male wouldn't mind a lot of pillows that were on the bed while he stayed with him. Marco had made it clear that he wanted nothing to happen to the cursed prince and though he trusted his men with his life he wasn't sure some of them wouldn't try to make Ace's life hell while he stayed on the ship. Squard had been eyeballing the golden cage when he had been there to help move the slaves onto the ship and Marco knew it is best to keep those two apart until his guard came to terms with his hatred of Roger.

Marco had talked it over with his father on the best course of action to keep Ace safe but not make him feel like a prisoner for the whole voyage. They came to a conclusion that had the blond beyond happy. Ace would not leave his sight until they would arrive safely to Moby Dick kingdom where he would be sure that the younger man would be protected from the rest of the world.

"Your majesty we have the boy." Someone called from outside his door making the prince jump. He sat up just as the guards entered his room. The golden cage made him frown but he knew that they were still too close to land to not bring the raven haired man across the deck without it. They need to keep the illusion up for another three days and then they would let the other slaves move around as freely as they wanted.

"Thank you, yoi," he replied cooly adopting a bored expression easily. His guards blinked at him before giving him knowing looks. Dang, they knew of his crush already. "You may leave us now. And Sam? Take a nap you look tired"

_Fuck off Sam, stop wagging you damn eyebrows!_

He watched as his men chuckled but left without a fight. The whole time his guest did not say a word. Marco was left sitting on the bed while the figure in the cage glared at him hotly but the blond could see the slight red in those silver eyes and he felt his stomach turn at the thought that the other had been crying. He moved over to the cage, opening the door with a warm smile.

Just as he was going to say something the raven hair male let loose a fist. Marco dodge easily but the now free slave wouldn't let him get far. With a shout of rage, Ace attacked him. He threw punch after punch trying everything in his power to hurt the prince and had the heir been a lesser man he would have been knocked out a long time ago.

The kid switched to throwing kicks and punches desperately when he realized he was outclassed. Marco was able to block most of them but when the other jumped on top of him they both crashed landed on the floor with a pained grunt. Growing tired of this the blond flips the raven man over and pins him swiftly. His actions led to them being in a very compromising position.

Well, this was awkward.

"I think we started on the wrong foot don't you, yoi?"

" _Fuck you! Drop dead you asshat!"_

 _"_ I can see you're upset. Would a nice bowl of soup help calm you down?"


	9. Magical Au continuation

There were a lot of things that Marco didn't understand about life. Why was hatred so easy to feel? What caused the earth and the stars? What made life worth living? How did the humans survive those wars of the olden days against the magic wielders?

And how did he end up in this situation?

The blond human had only wanted the Vile to save his father's life. Nothing more, nothing less. But now he was being prepped for his upcoming wedding which he didn't even remember agreeing to. The human groan while his arms were measured by giggle female servants. They were to design his outfit for the wedding, which would be held in no more than two hours.

Or the last part of the wedding ceremony anyway.

Fairies had strange customs. The first half of the ceremony he completely missed seeing as his new... _father-in-law_ had knocked him unconscious via bear hug. While out the family of the hosting home- in this case, Ace, seeing as he was in the fairy village- had a dinner talking about the great memories they had, growing up with Ace. The tradition was the one marrying into the family, which in this case was Marco, to learn more about the upbringing of the host family and to hear their ways of life.

Ace was the fairy prince which meant as someone from a lower class it was Marco's duty to accept family traditions. He was however not expected to give up on his own nor was he expected to share them with Ace if he chooses to. The only thing was that the host family got to tell tales over the fancy food while watching their little one grow up and become a full adult. Marriage meant you were considered an adult in fairy society, apparently. Most often this was the first time the family of the fairies would be meeting their in-law as well. In the human customs, Marco thinks this dinner would be the equivalent of "Introducing my boyfriend/girlfriend to the family"

This was, from what Marco gathered, meant more for the parents then the engaged couple which was why the fairies paid no mind to the fact he heard none of the stories. Ace had merely allowed the human to rest in his lap while his family enjoyed their time together.

Once the dinner is over, the fairies wait until sunrise to start the marriage ceremony properly, and took all night to have it ready- how in the world they are able to plan a full wedding in such short hours is a mystery- Marco by this pointed had woken. Ace had placed him back into their room- the one he woke up in after the storm- and the young prince wouldn't get off him. The fairy was apparently trying to "please" him with his body, but not in the normal bedding way.

By tradition, Ace had to dance for him- which he has done already and had failed- or he could sing, or give a message or any kind of skill that he had that required his body to perform to help put Marco to rest comfortably and send him off to sweet dreams.

Turns out Ace is tune deaf which he proved by trying to sing Marco to sleep. His monstrous strength nearly broke Marco's back instead of helping him relax. Ace had even tried to help him a bath at one point, claiming he could washing his hair or something and get him sleepy that way, but Marco put a stop to that plan rather quickly (his body was not ready for that). Ace had nearly broken down in tears, all but _begging_ Marco to tell him what he could do for the host night _,_ and the human had felt like shit for putting him in that state.

Even if he didn't want to get married, Ace was obviously trying his best to follow his people's customs and he didn't want to hurt the young fairy's feelings. He found he could not stand the look of heartbreak on the other's face. In the end, Marco told the freckled face male that he was a cuddlier because it helps him sleep. The fairy had been so happy that Marco used him as a teddy bear and had been snuggled into his arms for a while before falling asleep.

While Ace sleep the blond human had tried multiple times to make a break for it but he found out about the third tradition.

Lock the couple in a room until the wedding was ready. Did either get a say in what the wedding looked like? No, that what the host family was for. It was supposedly bad luck if they saw it like the groom seeing the bride on the wedding day. Marco was this close of pulling his hair out. But when it became clear that he was _not_ getting out of his cage he did rejoin Ace back in bed and honestly had the best rest of his life. The fairy was the perfect body temperature to snuggle with.

After that came the sibling customs first thing in the morning. Ace has two brothers, Sabo and Luffy, each in charge of dragging their soon-to-be in-law out for challenges that they had created. Turns out Marco had to prove himself worthy of the royal fairy's hand by passing whatever the sibling had come up with. At the time, Marco had been excited. He planned on throwing the challenges on purpose that way he would not be forced to marry.

He wasn't expecting the hostile smile on Sabo's face however or the crazed look in his eye when he leaned over to whisper into his ear. "My hands are that of a dragon, they break human skulls like an egg. If you fail this challenge it's my _job as a brother to make sure you never see the light of day again_ ** _._** " At this point, the blond fairy's hands had darkened to black and the air was sudden too heavy for the human to breath " ** _I_** _ **c**_ ** _an't wait to rip you apart and leave your body for the sea kings to feast on."_**

Luffy had laughed at his horrified face even as Sabo had pulled back with a happy smile. Later Marco found out that Sabo was fiercely overprotective as he was half dragon- the kid was adopted alongside Luffy- and he claimed the royal fairy family as part of his horde. To him, the human was trying to steal his horde by marrying Ace.

Great. He had heard stories of dragons and their hordes, none of them pretty. Luckily enough the first challenge was done by Luffy- half fairy and half shapeshifter- which was why he didn't let Sabo kill him right there and then. The blond had apparently been trying since he heard the news of Ace's engagement but in Luffy's words "I won't let him Ace likes you." so he was safe.

"Good luck Pineapple" The straw hat wearing kid chipped before shoving him down a raven. "You're going to need it. I almost died the last time gramps throwing me down there!"

The blond human had been thrown into a demon wolfs nest as Luffy's challenge was to get the "best meat" away from the said monsters by killing one of them and bringing back a body for Ace to feast on. Luffy claimed that there was no higher sign of love than sharing one's meat, after catching it with the hunter's life on the line.

It was easier said than done seeing as each wolf demon was twice his size and he had no weapons on him. Marco had been chased screaming his head off while the animals hunted him down- yes hunted he was the prey, not the predator, traditions be damn. The whole time both brothers watched from bove, Luffy yelling down instructions - _Don't run away Marco! that only get them mad!-_ and Sabo cheering on the demons- _Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!_ ** _Kill that worthless piece of trash so he never takes my Ace away!-_** but Marco did manage to kill one. By accident.

He had run to a dead end and while jumping out of the way of a wolf that dove at him, his foot got stuck on a root sticking outside the rock wall. By pulling his leg free Marco created a chain reaction on the mountain and soon rocks tumbled down in an avalanche onto the unsuspecting wolfs. One's head was crushed and killed it instantly. The rest of the herd had been spooked a bit before trying to avenge their pack member but the fairy princes jumped down and scared them off.

Marco had passed his first challenge.

Afterward, he was taken back to the palace- blindfolded as it was still bad luck to see the preparations for the final ceremony- where he was to wait for Sabo's challenged. Luffy insisted that the consumption of the meat was still part of his trail and thus Marco got to share the wolf demon meat with Ace. He was honestly surprised by how tasty it was. Not to mention Ace keep throwing him adoring looks when he presented- more like shoved- the meat at him. Marco wasn't going to lie, those looks left him hot under the collar.

Sabo's challenge hadn't turned out to be like he expected.

"Since you're trying to _**steal**_ Ace from me I get to take something of yours! You are to give me something that I would like for my horde. Do try your best." The smug prince had said a look of victory clear on his face. Marco could understand why, though, after all, Ace wouldn't be able to marry him if the human could please his brother and said brother was making it a requirement to give him something for his horde. No matter what the blond gave the other, the half dragon could easily reject it.

But if he didn't pass said half-dragon would kill him on the spot, as he would no longer be under Ace's protection. It was a lose, lose situation. Not to mention this would get in the way of his quest. The Vile was somehow related to the fairies, that he was sure of, but if he was to piss off the royal family Marco would never find it.

He had to give something up. But what?

Marco had nothing besides the clothes he wore when going into the forest. The rest of his things had been tied to the horse and the said horse was long gone by then taking with it all of the shiny things he was hoping would get the fairy at least interested in talking to him. Izo did say fairies like gold. Unable to think of anything to give the dragon the human was left with only one option.

"How about a story?" Marco had spent years traveling with his family. He heard many legends and myths that he found were nearly as valuable as gold. Hopefully, Sabo thought the same.

"A...story?" The blond dragon question. If it wasn't for the scales that took over his left eye and most of his body Marco would have feared he said the wrong thing. Thanks to Haruta- who's dream was to one day still a whole dragon's horde for some reason- he knew that when a dragon wanted something they would shift closer to their true form.

Seeing as Sabo was only half, however, when in his - fairy form? Marco wasn't sure what the other side of his blood was- his body showed nasty scars. They had resembled burn marks at first but were, in fact, his scales underneath the surface. The more scales there were the more a dragon wanted something usually it became a part of their horde.

Perfect.

"Yes, this is the story of a young girl, who was rescued from slavery by the great adventure Fisher Tiger." And so Marco spent nearly twenty minutes telling the story he heard while on Fisherman Island a few years back. It was a beautiful tale about tolerance, freedom and a young girls heart but one that ended in tragedy as the girl's people had betrayed the fishermen and set a trap to keep her. The myth was old, Marco himself wasn't sure if it was true or not but it was passed down from generation to generation of merfolk. Usually, outsiders were not allowed to hear the legends of the island but the Whitebeards were an exception to the rule.

The whole time Sabo had said nothing but his eyes were ones of his true form and his hands had darkened to black as well. When the story had come to the end the younger blond had asked: "What was her name?"

Now here was where Marco stumbled. She had no name. The girl in the story was only known as the "poor slave girl" for as long as the story existed. The human wasn't stupid enough to tell the other that however seeing as the dragon looked ready to kill for that information. Panicking the human said the first thing that came to mind. "Koala"

And that was the human girl that was raised by the Sun crew who worked with Namur. His brother was a fishermen as well and would trade with the island every now and then. Marco used to always think she would have fit the story, he had also used her as a model for what he believed the girl looked like. He may have exaggerated some parts so the story was more valuable since legend didn't say what the slave girl looked like either.

"Koala" Sabo repeated as if tasting the name on his tongue. "Koala"

With a nod, the dragon had announced "You pass. I'm going to go find "Koala" and make her my horde after the wedding. She sounds lovely."

Wait. What? No. No. He couldn't do that!

"No! You can't-"

"It's time for the second half of the wedding!" Sabo screamed ignoring Marco completely. "Servants come dress the human!"

This brought the story to now, where the human stood as female servants ran around him like excited bees. Marco didn't understand what he did in his past life to deserve this. At least the fairies had been kind enough to send home an invitation to his family.

If all out fails, then maybe Roger would be willing to help Whitebeard once he saw him at the Unity ceremony. It was his father that set him free those many years ago after all.

Ace had squealed when he learned Marco had passed all the challenges. The young fairy had showered the human with attention and kisses which the older man found adorable and maybe a little worth the long day. Luffy had been sneaking him food from the kitchen to give him energy and fight the nerves which he found cute. Sabo had stop threatening him which he was grateful for. Roger gave him another hug and Rouge- Ace's mother- had merely given his check a kiss and whispered to take care of her boy.

"I love you, Marco." Ace whispered wrapping his arms around the human once the servants were done. Marco was dressed in an elegant suit resembling a Phoenix fire due to his name. He had to admit he looked good. Ace meanwhile was dressed in a suite that had small fire dancing on it's design.

And maybe he wanted to introduce Ace to his pops as well. The kid and his crazy family were growing on him.

"I love you too."


End file.
